User talk:NightblazeSaber
__TOC__ Re: Anything to do with an MoS would be very helpful, if you wouldn't mind doing it. -Cligra Yeah... There are some things I'd like to decide on though, such as whether games should be on their own pages, if there should only be one at once or not, if sign-ups should be allowed, and a lot of other such things, but maybe that should all be determined in the Bricki forum.... :P -Cligra Blue Oh, do you know how to edit the annoying blue popup thing for the Wikia Skin? -Cligra Well, secret is as secret does. :P -Cligra Thanks! -Cligra Lol thanks NHL! 00:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay, thanks. 00:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC) K. 00:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why not. I just hadn't gotten around to doing it yet. 00:39, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Health on RPG Profile Okay. 01:28, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm starting a new day, but it's difficult to get all the random results and messages out. I'll try and do it today, but... -Cligra Just so you know, you didn't get a "New day" message because you have already used your attacks. (Just being proactive) 22:37, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sorry for giving that to you three times, I forgot to close your tab twice. :P 14:06, July 19, 2012 (UTC) * XD 22:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I would actually just give you the rights, but I'm not a crat so you'd have to talk to Cligra. If we have to vote, you have my support at least. :P 15:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Done and done. :) -Cligra JLA There are still a few small things to fix and this is the kind of game I make up as I go along, but I was wonder what you think of how this is going and if there is anything I should elucidate or change. 01:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :*wondering :P 01:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I have it in my head, I just haven't added it down yet. I changed it last night. Other than that all I have to do are add the bios for the villains and decide who the tenth is. (It says Gorilla Grodd, but that's subject to change.) 15:00, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I changed it again. :P Yeah, pretty much what you said. There will be a health bar (which I haven't added in yet) with I think five stars. Each star will be a 100 health points and an attack will have a range. A number in that range will be randomly selected and that will be the damage done. Most enemies will have only one or two stars while bosses could have five or more. 15:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) No. The reason doesn't really mean anything. I just wanted to see what people thought it meant. :P 00:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Since stupid Wikia is being stupid and not letting me reply to blog comments, I'll post this here: 1: That's my bad, I never fully finished copyediting this thing. I'll fix as soon as possible. 2: I have no idea what that means. :S I'll remove it... (again with the copyediting) 3: Per Czech. 4: Per Czech, again. (also, are comments working for you? my computer froze up when I tried replying to you, and now no comments are working at all.. (this has happened before, though, and rarely lasts long)) -Cligra You too? :S 01:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh wow, didn't realise that, I'll recalculate that soon, but for Helena, she get's -1 on everything as her weakness, so minus 1 would be another dropped health. -- 07:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I can do it.. I'll put through the attacks and call a new day sometime in a few hours. -Cligra :Done. Half of your attacks didn't do anything, though. :P I think the body armour thing is up to Czech, since he's the main host. -Cligra Re:Well... I'm pretty busy, but I've decided to cancel that test game since it wouldn't draw too much attention. Instead I'm writing up TBoHL 2 which would have more spots. Anyway, I'll get that up ASAP. 10:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :*That's fine, I'm the same way. I'd be lucky to finish writing it up within a week. 10:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay 02:19, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I can start working on my notes for TBOHL2 and that Justice League game again (I never stopped making character models for that last one. :P) but I think that if this site is revived, which I would be more than happy to do, we need a larger panel of gamemasters/admins that all work together to keep a game running. The system I was working on for the JL game was supposed to be designed so that they could play along too, anyway. 16:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- I'll try and get back to you later, Friday at the latest. If not, please remind me. Sorry, I have a busy midweek. 18:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I have time to reply now, but not to do much. I like the idea of ratings, and think that those will work well. Otherwise, I think that we need to keep the games going. The best way I can think of is if all of the mods keep it updated, especially when the host has not/been unable to after a certain time period has passed. The wiki died off mostly because the games were updated slowly, if ever. 20:08, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Forums, I guess. I can see a namespace getting messier. 03:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC)